1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communications networks and systems, and more particularly to such a network where individual units are enabled for direct communication with each other and for acting as automatic repeaters for other units in communication.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
The existing cellular telephone system requires three separate units: multiple mobile cellular phones, multiple cell-sites and a single telephone switching office. The mobile cellular phones are free to move wherever they wish among the various fixed cell-sites. Communication between the mobile units and the cell-sites are via a two-way RF communication data link. The cell-site closest the mobile unit provides the communications with the overall cellular system.
The telephone switching office is connected to all of the cell-sites by either a high-speed telephone wire line or by a fixed microwave data link. Control of all internal switching of calls is provided by the mobile telephone switching office. The telephone switching office also provides the coordination of all switching functions. This includes the connections of the cellular system to the nation-wide wire line telephone network.
Each cell-site manages data communication between the mobile units and the mobile telephone switching office. A single cell-site covers a particular geographical area and has the ability to provide a rough location of each mobile unit within its area.
A simple, low cost mobile unit that can incorporate all of the functions of the expensive cell-sites and telephone switching offices is highly desirable.
The prior art teaches the use of portable two-way radio communication but does not teach an automated network of portable units programmed to act as repeater stations as well as personal communicators in establishing a range of communications possibilities much greater then the range of individual units. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.